Reflected in His Eyes
by Planar Piplup
Summary: Umineko. What if Episode 3 had ended differently? Instead of allowing Battler another chance of continuing the game, what if Beato had selfishly allowed her North Wind and the Sun strategy continue to its logical conclusion? Beato POV


"Ah. …as a member of the Golden Land, Battler swears to serve for the sake of his own happiness and that of his neighbor. …I'm embarrassed too…" said Battler.

"Listen, everyone…!! Here and now, we have gathered the oaths of all 18 humans accepting the Golden Land…!!" said Kinzo, for everyone who gathered here to hear.

At once, everyone began to applaud. Was this all right? Could I really accept a victory like this?

"And with that," said Virgilia, "in accordance with the ancient rites, we ask Battler-kun, the last to make the oath, to sign the invitation to the Golden Land. …This is something that invites the Golden Witch, Beatrice, to the Golden Land. The Golden Land invites the Golden Witch through a consensus of those who have accepted it, and becomes complete."

Hearing these words come out of Virgilia's mouth like this, made the Golden Land seem like a truly exclusive club. Would this be all right? Could I accept Battler's surrender like this?

"Battler, I will read it out loud," said Kinzo. "Listen carefully. …'The 18 of us accept Beatrice as the Golden Witch, and welcome her to the Golden Land'."

"What's going on with you?" said Battler, looking at me playfully. "You won't be invited unless I send an invitation?" His pleasant gaze disarmed me a little.

"It seems that is the ceremony," I said in response. "It makes me uncomfortable. Why don't we end it quickly? I've been hungry for a while now."

"…Come to think of it, I've only been pecking at canned food and haven't eaten anything good. Let's quickly resolve this signature. What's this? 'I accept you as a witch'. …Huh? That's pretty simple. Damn you grandfather, exaggerating it so much."

Battler continued to act casually with me, even at this important juncture when he was about to surrender and give me victory. Could I really accept that from him like this? It would only be a half-hearted victory. Battler hadn't yet truly accepted that everything on Rokkenjima was done by witches and magic, he only felt that it might be all right to accept witches. This was because he wanted to accept… me. He wanted for everything that we had done this game to be real, for my 'change of heart' to be real, for our understanding of each other to be real. He was such a fool.

I could continue to fool him like this for eternity. And yet, I didn't want to take my victory from him like this. I wasn't sure that I would be allowed to win like this anyway but was there also guilt? I don't know but if it was, it wouldn't be hard to end this farce immediately. I could just have a 'nervous breakdown' and simply begin cackling madly while urging him to sign the invitation, as though I were a weak-willed devil that was about to sign a highly advantageous contract with a foolish human. This unrestrained mad gleefulness would surely tell Battler that there was something wrong and he wouldn't sign. As I said, all I had to do was something like that and this farce would end immediately and we could continue an eternity of playing games.

But an eternity in the Golden Land, something like that wouldn't be unpleasant. In this last game, Battler and I felt like we could truly understand each other, I wanted to explore that further… But it wouldn't be possible if I had to end this farce, Battler would surely be unable to trust me ever again. However, that would give Battler another chance at winning, if I continued to fool Battler, he would truly be the loser in our game.

"Is something wrong Beato?" said Battler. It seemed he noticed my discomfort.

It would've been the perfect time to have a nervous breakdown and quickly urge him to sign the invitation, allowing for Battler to know something was wrong and call this farce off. But I didn't do that. Battler was looking at me intently, and in his eyes I saw only myself. I didn't know what to do with that, but I didn't want to give it up. I would compromise. At one time I had wanted to win completely and utterly but I liked the look Battler was wearing now. I would compromise and take a victory like this.

"Not really," I said, "I'm just a little hungry I think."

"Ihihihi. No use in delaying it then. I wouldn't want to hold everyone up any longer," said Battler. And with that, he signed his name onto the invitation. It was done.

"Excellent. The 18 of us have now formally invited Beatrice the Golden Witch to the Golden Land!" said Kinzo aloud and then he handed me the invitation. Everyone applauded at once.

I won. Was this right? The answer came in the form of Battler's dumb yet sincere smile. Seeing that… it was definitely the right decision to win like this.

"Ihihihi. After all that, to think it ends with just my signature," said Battler. "Even so, I definitely wouldn't have given it to you before that last game. But you figured out what it means to be a true witch so I can accept that, no problem."

"Kukuku. Yeah, we went through a lot didn't we Battler?" I said. For me to learn to be a true witch… that was the false pretense that Battler had thought the games had been once I began to act weak and dropped a few tears. This farce was a pitiable situation for Battler, he was completely fooled. But for him to speak amiably with me like this, who would want to give that up? I was only tricking him a bit anyway…

"It was definitely annoying, painful even," said Battler. "But it's over now, and now I can finally see that Golden Land that everyone's always been going on about."

The Golden Land was a peaceful place where everyone was equal and no would ever want nor feel pain, no one would ever be miserable. I had often come to that place with Maria, my close friend, and now Battler would come with me there as well. I could accept that, certainly. Would Battler? Rather, how could Battler not accept such a place? It was a great place.

"The Golden Land… yes, congratulations Battler, for finally making it to the Golden Land," I said with an amiable smile.

"Congratulations to you too Beato. I don't know why, but you needed my signature accepting witches, and you got it. Here's to hoping for our future happiness."

The way he said that 'our' almost made it seem like… well, that would be a benefit to my victory, I could explore that without us having to tear at each other's throats against the backdrop of Rokkenjima as those two days repeated for all eternity.

"Everyone! The door to the Golden Land has opened up for us all, let's make our way there, and please follow me" I said to everyone. "Battler, if you could, would you escort me to the entrance?" I offered Battler my hand.

Battler hesitated; it seemed the prospect of him escorting me like that was a little embarrassing for him.

"There is no longer any need to be embarrassed Battler. In the Golden Land, everyone is free to do whatever they please; it's a place where any of our wishes could be granted. Don't already burden yourself with needless embarrassment. And besides, as the Golden Witch, I am allowed to act a little pompously. Although you are free to decline, it would be nice if you could indulge me for a bit, even if you are the honored guest."

"Ihihi. When you put it like that…" Battler then lightly held my hand as I moved towards the entrance to the Golden Land.

The entrance was a giant light filled door where one couldn't tell what was on the other side. However, those who gazed upon it definitely knew that what lay on the other side would be awe inspiring and a beautiful sight to behold. Similarly, all of the guests, or should I say the new residents, Battler included, looked on it in total awe.

However, one of the new residents didn't look surprised at all. It was Maria.

"Are you scared Battler?" asked Maria. "Don't be. I've been here with Beato tons of times. It's a really awesome place."

"Wha? Really Maria? You've been here tons of times?" asked Battler in total shock.

Someone else came up to us, this time it was Jessica who was still holding Kanon's hand. "Maria was just telling us about it. It sounds really awesome. Hearing about the Golden Land in the epitaph made it sound kinda ominous. But Maria makes it sound better than Delsneyland. Right George?"

George came up. "Definitely. It's also apparently a place where we never have to be miserable at all. I almost can't believe a place like this can exist but being here with Shannon… Sayo like this, I know it's not only possible but definitely true."

George was also holding Shannon's hand. Along with Jessica and Kanon, that made for two couples that were warmly holding hands. …Battler was only lightly touching mine. I was a little jealous and so I forcefully gripped Battler's hand. Battler became noticeably embarrassed and made as if to say something about it but ultimately ignored it. The other two couples noticed this little scene but only smiled.

"Ah well, I'm still a little nervous," said Battler. "I know! Maybe you could hold my hand Maria. You were able to calm me down a bit on the plane ride and the boat ride so you could probably do the same here."

"Uu- Sure thing Battler," said Maria. "Uu- There's nothing to be afraid of but I can understand if you're nervous."

"Excuse me Beato," said Battler as he tried to get his hand out of mine. I didn't let him, I kept a firm grip.

"Kukuku. Sorry Battler but I need an escort until we pass through the entrance to the Golden Land. If you really need to hold Maria's hand then it's a good thing you were gifted with a pair of hands, right? It's not as though you may need to start pointing dramatically, right?"

Battler resigned himself to his fate as he held Maria's hand while his other hand was still firmly entrenched in mine. "An eternity in the Golden Land with you Beato…" said Battler with a bitter smile. "I'm beginning to regret it already."

We all laughed. It was very fun. I held that feeling in my heart as I crossed the threshold into the Golden Land with the only two people in this world who understood me, Maria and Battler.

"This… is the Golden Land?" said Battler, his jaw was completely dropped. He was at a near total loss for words. The Golden Land would often have that effect on people; I had noticed that whenever I decided to show it to people on a whim. The other guests were similarly amazed at this place.

"Uu- It's really awesome isn't it Battler?" said Maria. She seemed really happy, much like how a child who had experienced something amazing before everyone else would feel when others finally experienced it after she did. Of course, it wasn't something small like an interesting animal, it was the Golden Land and Maria wasn't a child but an apprentice Witch of Origins who had seen this place before.

"Y-yeah… It's… I don't know how to describe it," said Battler. For some reason, even though he had been initially hesitant of holding my hand, he began holding it tighter once we had entered this place. Fuhihi. I didn't know the Golden Land had _that_ sort of effect on people. Was he also doing this with Maria whose hand he held on the other side?

"It really is amazing right Battler?" I said. "Truly, the Golden Land is a place deserving of the name, a place unknown to misery and pain, where one can make their own happiness."

Battler was not the only one to be so taken by his new home. His relatives and the servants, or former servants I should say as all are equal in the Golden Land, were similarly taken. They all marveled at the beauty of this place. The Ushiromiya family was often taken by the beauty of the Ushiromiya rose garden, but the Golden Land, although at a glance resembling it, far surpassed the rose garden bound by the human world. The flowers here were covered in gold and golden butterflies flew freely. It was certainly not something that could be found in the human world.

Shamelessly, I rested my head on Battler's shoulder and I whispered just low enough for him to hear it, "I'm glad you were finally able to make it here with Maria and me…"

* * *

"Mari-what?" said Battler, completely confused.

"Uu! Mariage Sorciere!" said Maria, annoyed at Battler's inability to understand. "It's an alliance between Beato and me! First clause is to accept each other, and respect each other's magic."

"Indeed," I said, "and we want you to join us."

"Join you guys? But I don't know the first thing about magic."

"Certainly, MARIA and I will teach you. Even though Maria is still just an apprentice Witch of Origins, she could probably have you an apprentice. However, it might be more interesting if you were my apprentice. Fuhihi."

"So would that make me a witch?" asked Battler, a bit incredulously.

"Eventually, although it could take hundreds of years."

"Uu! Maria thinks Battler doesn't want to be called a witch."

"Hoh? Why wouldn't he want such a prestigious title?"

"Ihihihi," laughed Battler. "Isn't it kind of weird for a guy to be called a witch?"

"Kukuku. Indeed, you may find it peculiar." I had been afraid that Battler was once again rejecting witches but it was really just the connotations associated with the term 'witch'. "Perhaps, something like a warlock would be better for you?"

"Warlock? Sounds pretty sinister."

"Certainly, but just as there are good witches and bad witches, it's simply how you use your magic," I said.

"Is that so… Tch. With you and Maria insisting like this, I feel as though I'd be betraying your expectations if I declined. What the hell, I'll join."

"Uu! Is a half-hearted response like that okay Beato?" said Maria, seemingly unsatisfied with Battler's acceptance of our invitation.

Those words reminded me of my guilt at letting Battler half-heartedly accept witches and lose. As if to appease my guilt I said, "Battler is just saying that but he's really going to be committed to this, right Battler?"

"That's right. I want to learn magic that can help people and bring people happiness, like what you can do Beato."

Like what I can do…

"Uu! Battler knows! Battler knows! He can join, Maria approves!" said Maria. It seemed she was happy that one more person shared her same motivation for learning magic.

"Kuku. As expected of Battler… I approve too," I said, as I poked Battler's cheek with my pipe. "MARIA, do you have the magical compendium of Mariage Sorciere?"

Maria gave an affirmative uu~ as she brought out the large book that contained much of the knowledge of our alliance. Without having to flip through the book, the book on its own turned to the page where members of Mariage Sorciere signed their names. Maria gave it to me.

Unaware, I almost gave it to Battler as it was. However, as my eyes gave a quick glance over the contents of the page, I was reminded of a person who had once been a member of this alliance but was later excommunicated. It was none other than Battler's sister, ANGE. Her name had been crossed out for what seemed a long time ago. If Battler saw this, my idyllic life here with him and Maria could be threatened.

"Something wrong Beato?" asked Battler.

"Sorry," I said. "For a momentous occasion like this, I think I should prepare a new page for Battler to sign his name. It would also be a nice chance for Maria and I to renew our alliance since you will be joining."

"Uu~ Sounds good Beato," said Maria.

"I don't really get it but it sounds good to me too," said Battler. "Although I have to say, I've been signing a lot of things lately."

"Kukuku. Magical beings value signatures above most things," I responded.

After cackling a bit, I prepared a new page for us to sign our names. I did this diligently; after all, I had a reputation for superior transcribing of things like this. However, it didn't take me long before I finished. I gave it to Maria to sign first, who then gave it back to me to sign, and then it was finally given to Battler.

"What the? Maria and Beato, you both signed your names in katakana? Don't tell me that's also something you magical beings do," said Battler.

"Actually, that's mostly something Maria and I do," I responded.

"Ihihihi. It's certainly different. Come to think of it, didn't Beato also sign her name like this last time?" said Battler, mostly to himself. "I'll do the same then. BA…TO…RA…. BATTLER. Done!"

After Battler finished signing his name and handing the grimoire back to me, I said with as much dignity as I could muster, "The apprentice Witch of Origins MARIA and the Endless Witch BEATRICE have renewed their alliance and hence forth recognize Ushiromiya BATTLER as a member of this alliance, Mariage Sorciere. We promise to always accept each other and respect each other's magic."

"Uu~ I promise," said Maria.

"I promise too," said Battler, trying to catch up with Maria and me.

"Then from today onwards, Ushiromiya BATTLER is a member of Mariage Sorciere."

Maria and I smiled widely as we looked expectantly at Battler. …a few moments passed, nothing, no response.

I coughed to wake Battler from whatever lull he was in. It was either that or whacking him with my pipe several times for ruining the ceremony until he got the hint.

"Oh sorry," said Battler finally. "Was something supposed to happen?"

"Uu! Battler is dumb. Battler is dumb."

"Yeah! You were supposed to say something like, 'It is an honor to be a member of this alliance, and I will do my best to uphold my honor as a member and the honor of my fellow members.' Something like that. Even a 'thanks' would've sufficed compared to your open mouthed silent incompetence," I said. Battler always had to make these things difficult.

"Ihihihi. I was just waiting for a cue, sure it came in the form of your cough, but I expected a dazzling lightshow, or maybe my clothes transforming into magic clothes."

"Hoh… That's right!" I said, suddenly remembering. "We need to give you an outfit appropriate for a member of Mariage Sorciere. But since you are the first male member, I don't know what sort of clothes you should be given. Do you have any preferences? Maria, any suggestions?"

"Uu~ Big blue robe and pointy hat," said Maria, offering her suggestions.

"Thanks Maria," said Battler, "But that doesn't seem like a good fit for me. To be honest, I'm fine with my regular clothes. I always thought the magic using heroes in anime who fight and cast spells in their normal clothes looked pretty cool. However, if you had to give me something then a giant novelty hand like the ones in baseball stadiums would be pretty cool. I could point at my foes and say something like, 'Halt! Criminal scum!' and then magic would come out of the giant finger." Battler made the motions as he described them.

Even though Maria and I should've found Battler's display a little disrespectful towards magic, it was fun. Maria laughed while I chuckled. Battler's denial of magic and witches now seemed like something from so long ago.

"Kuku. How nice. How nice. You appear to be highly receptive to having fun with magic. That's a good first step but we still haven't figured out what manner of clothes you should be given to do magic in. Since you don't appear to be so keen towards a complete outfit change, perhaps something simple like a mantle and cape would do better. Something that maintains your dignity as a member of this alliance without completely changing your appearance… Close your eyes now Battler." With that, I waved my golden pipe and a bunch of golden butterflies converged onto Battler's body and then they turned into a dark mantle and a white cape. "That looks good right Battler? I figure something like this would suit you more since you want to be a good warlock."

"Uu~ Beato is amazing like always," said Maria.

Battler held the sides of his cape up to him for inspection. He seemed pleased and then he held his cape up high with his arms. "Ihihihi. I feel like I could be a vampire like this."

"Indeed," I responded. "We need something more to symbolize you as a magic user and not a vampire or other such things. You need a wand or a staff. Maria uses a staff but I use my pipe as a wand. Do you have any preferences for a focal magic item like that, Battler?"

"Aside from that giant novelty hand. I can't really think of anything. I think this is fine for now, we can design a wand for me later."

"I see. Hmm, then with this you are now our apprentice," I said, signifying the end to this little ceremony. I was curious to see how Battler's magic would add to our own, certainly any magic that Battler develops will be unique from Maria's and mine, which are already quite different.

As if to further signify that Battler's initiation into our alliance was completed, his cousins and their partners came to greet us.

"Oh there you guys are," said Jessica. "Why are you guys hiding over here, and did Battler get a new cape?"

"Uu-! Battler is a warlock now," said Maria.

"Actually, it's nothing like that yet," said Battler. "I'm just an apprentice I guess, ready to learn magic from Maria-senpai and Beato."

"Maria-senpai?" asked George, in an amused tone. "It sounds interesting and fun, whatever it is you were doing."

"Yeah, totally," said Jessica

"It's nice that we can all be friends like this here, even with Beatrice-sama," said Shannon.

I must've found myself blushing a bit as I quickly changed the subject. "Now, now. It simply wouldn't do if I was called Beatrice-sama here in the Golden Land. In my Golden Land, we're all equal. People who are close to me can call me Beato, and I consider everyone here in the Golden Land to be close."

"O-oh, sorry… Beato," said Shannon with an embarrassed smile.

"Even though we're here," said George, "it seems that Sayo-chan is still a little too ingrained in her original ways. That reminds me of our first date." George was clearly teasing Shannon whose face had become incredibly flushed. Everyone laughed, I was no exception.

It was such a strange feeling to be here like this. I, a witch who had explored the depths of cruelty and encouraged love only to gleefully laugh as it failed, was actually able to appreciate this gathering of people with strong feelings. There were already two pairs of people here with strong feelings for each other. However, the coupling of Jessica and Kanon contrasted so greatly with the coupling of George and Shannon. The thought amused me, how love could come about so differently in different people.

If I had to do something as silly as describe them using tarot cards, Jessica and Kanon seemed to epitomize the Lovers arcane while George and Shannon seemed to epitomize Temperence. It might be egotistical of me, but I considered myself something like the Empress, powerful yet attractive. Maria was definitely the Magician. Where did that leave Battler? Originally, he probably would've been the Emperor, an egocentric person who demanded order and common sense in his world. That was definitely him before, when he was unwilling to accept magic and witches… and me. However, I had him completely fooled, so now would that make him the Fool? It's nothing to be ashamed of, Battler took a risk in finally accepting me, and he was rewarded for that by being here with me. He took a leap of faith, and it was nothing unpleasant I would like to think. Instead, it was nice. As a result of that leap, we were able to have fun like this away from the game board. If I had continued the game and revealed that I was tricking him, even just a bit, it was unlikely that we would ever be having fun like this.

"Kanon," I said. "You haven't spoken a word. That simply will not do."

"My apologies Beatrice-sa… Beato," said Kanon. "But I am satisfied simply being here with you all and milad… Jessica."

"Ihihihi. Looks like Kanon's having a rough go of things here," said Battler. "It's fine; we're all friends here right? It's just like what I said when I first met you, only even more so now."

"You are one to talk Battler," I said. "You're having difficulty adjusting yourself."

"H-hey! I think I'm doing pretty well, all things considered," said Battler.

"Hahaha," laughed Jessica. "Even so, Battler's probably doing better than the rest of us; he's even got his own cape now. Come to think of it… Beato and Battler seem pretty close these days doncha think you guys?" Jessica was smiling mischievously.

Battler reflexively jumped back defensively. "J-just what are you implying?"

"Mu-" was all I could offer. Fuhihi. It seemed that Jessica was a very dangerous girl.

"I'm glad," said Shannon. "That Beatric-… Beato is able to find joy in something like that, even though it's the sole element of the world, it was saddening to see Beato not have it."

Fuhihi. It seemed that Shannon had become quite bold in the Golden Land.

George continued Shannon's thinking. "Then do we have Battler to thank for Beato's recent amiable personality? Haha."

Mu… Everyone was ganging up on me.

"Tch. You guys…" said Battler.

"I've got it!" said Jessica. "We should have a kid's only couple's party. Of course, Maria is invited too."

"That's a great idea," said George.

Battler let out an audible yelp.

"But wait, I'm a thousand year old witch," I said, "I think I stopped being considered a child approximately nine centuries ago."

"Oh is that so…" said Jessica. "Hahaha. I forgot since you look so young, but it's not like we can exclude you guys just because Battler likes slightly older women."

"Gah! Jessica, you're killing me over here," said Battler. "Besides, a good bust size is more important to me. No wait! I mean, Beato and me, nothing like that is going on. Friend, occasional rival in games, and maybe I tried to defend her honor a couple of times, but that's pretty much it."

With Battler running his mouth off like that, I wanted to add 'occasional furniture' and 'stake cushion' but that was neither here nor there…

Seeing Battler's embarrassing display, Jessica gave me a knowing wink. I cackled pleasantly a bit.

"It doesn't seem as though Battler is too receptive to the idea," I said. "Oh well. But please, take Maria with you and then I can talk to Battler about something…"

"So some alone time for you two is it?" asked Jessica. "That's totally all right with us. Hehehe."

Shannon had told me in the days before the start of the game board how Jessica loved to tease George and Shannon about their relationship. Since George and Shannon were now very comfortable in their relationship, and of course Jessica couldn't tease her own relationship with Kanon, it seemed she had found a new couple of targets to tease. It was fine for me as it made things interesting and watching Battler squirm was always fun.

"Uu- Leave without you Beato? That's okay I guess," said Maria sadly.

I knelt down and hugged her. "Just for now, afterwards you can help me teach Battler lots of fun magic right?"

"Uu-!" Maria livened up again.

"Oh wow," said Jessica. "Beato, you probably rival George in your ability to handle children."

"Kukuku. It's because Maria and I are both witches right?"

"Ah that's right. I feel bad for taking so long in accepting you," said Jessica.

"If I bore any grudges about that then Battler would feel the brunt of it for taking the longest to realize it," I said.

Battler looked embarrassed. "Tch. I wish you wouldn't bring that up, it's pretty embarrassing."

We all laughed. After the laughter died down, the two couples went off with Maria, leaving just Battler and I alone.

"What's up?" asked Battler.

For a while, I said nothing. I just stared at him as I appreciated his presence. After that, I walked up to him and then I buried my head in his chest. Battler was probably embarrassed.

"O-oi! Is something wrong?" said Battler.

"Mu-" My voice probably sounded really muffled. "Nothing's wrong, I'm just really glad you're here and even willing to learn magic from me."

For a while, Battler said nothing. Was I embarrassing myself? But then Battler grabbed my shoulders and gently pushed me out of his chest. He was looking right at me as he said, "Teach me lots of fun magic okay?"

His smile was truly sincere, I'm certain that mine was too. "Sure, I'll teach you lots of fun and interesting magic," I said. It was all really embarrassing so I buried my head in Battler's chest once more.

"Uu- Are we really going to teach Battler how to fly?" asked Maria.

"Y-yeah… something like that seems a little too… my first lesson… how about something easier? Ihihi." said Battler, he was clearly nervous about this.

"Nonsense, we need to start you off on this kind of magic right? Normally, one would have to start small simply out of necessity due to the limitations imposed on magic in the human world and the anti-magic toxins. However, in the Golden Land, magic is limitless. As such, it would be more appropriate to start you off with something big, right? I wouldn't want you to be bored, right Battler? It's nice that you have good teachers. Fuhhihihi." Even though I said that, I also wanted to watch Battler squirm. Certainly, I knew he was afraid of things like this.

"Falling-I mean flying! …is a little too big I think," said Battler.

Even if Battler did fall, death was inconsequential in the Golden Land. Also, didn't I kill him many times in the past and resurrect him every time anyway? However, I didn't want to bring up those bad memories of when I had tested the depths of cruelty. Wasn't I being a little too cruel to Battler right now? After all, he was afraid of flying but it really is too interesting to not learn to do and it is a major step in transcending human limitations. I thought over it for a bit before I decided to give Battler a break just this once.

"Since you don't believe you can handle flight, that will make it that much harder for us… Levitation, I think you can handle this much right?" I said.

"Are you sure that's safe? I once heard that if levitation was possible then the person who was levitating would be flung off the world and fall into the sky. I don't know the physics behind that but I don't really want to risk it," said Battler.

I just glared at this man, what he had just said was just so absurd. He always knew of a way to make things more difficult. It was even like this when we were playing those games. But that's what made him fun to be with. He certainly had an active imagination, and that's probably what made him so compatible with me, unfortunately that imagination had been unable to incorporate magic for the longest time. Fortunately, I had fixed that and now Battler is able to have fun with Maria and me here. And yet, his resistance to learning magic right now, even though he had joined Mariage Sorciere, was upsetting. I let out an audible sigh.

"Fine then," I said. "If you don't care to learn, then do what you wish." And then I stormed off from Battler and even Maria to wherever else. I didn't hear them call back for me or anything. I had half-expected Battler to shout at me to finish what we had been doing, even though he was the one being so stubborn. But all I heard was Maria's characteristic 'Uu-'. I whispered a soft apology to Maria, the wind here would be able to deliver it to Maria's ears, but that Battler was too infuriating.

"Aah teacher! Battler is acting like a huge jerk!" I said to my old mentor, Virgillia.

"There, there… You can tell me all about it," said Virgillia.

We were both seated at a tea table. Virgillia had prepared tea for us. In Purgatorio, Ronove typically did that sort of thing but it was difficult to call on him in the Golden Land due to everyone being of the same level. Ronove used that as an easy excuse to deprive us all of his previously accessible services. Recently, we would count ourselves lucky if Ronove decided to _grace_ us with his cooking. Fortunately, Gohda had been picking up the slack in regards to the cooking. Gohda was a bit more sincere in his desire for people to enjoy his cooking compared to Ronove. But those were just insignificant details that I couldn't find myself getting worried over. At the moment I couldn't get over Battler's stubbornness and refusal to have fun with Maria and me.

"E-even though Battler swore to make his neighbor happy, and even though he joined Mariage Sorciere, he still doesn't really want to do magic even though I'm willing to teach him. He's just making a ton of excuses," I said in a whimpering voice. I couldn't take much of it anymore and so I let my head fall down on the table.

"Did Battler say he didn't want to learn magic anymore?" asked Virgillia. I thought it was a stupid question.

"No, but I could tell from his demeanor. Battler was absolutely adamant against learning any kind of magic, regardless of how small and easy it was."

"Ohoho. I see. What was the magic you tried to teach him?"

"Mu… At first I tried to teach him flight, something amazing and fun that transcends human limitations. Normally that's not something that should be taught as a first lesson but we're here in the Golden Land AND he has me as a teacher. It shouldn't be this difficult but Battler just doesn't care… He didn't even try to levitate. It must have been a mistake to bring him here…"

"Don't say that… Battler's reluctance to fly may very well be tied to his fear of vehicles. I imagine he'd be really afraid of flying," said Virgillia as she defended Battler. Even though she had always really been my ally, she had been partnered with Battler for most of that last and final game. It seemed that hadn't ended just because that game had ended. No fair… "You may have forgotten," continued Virgillia, "since you've lived 1000 years, you must've forgotten, but you also had trouble flying your first time didn't you? I still remember you clinging onto me after so many failed attempts and then we'd drink tea and eat apple pies afterward."

"Ahh Teacher… Why do you have to bring up such embarrassing things? I'm a prestigious witch these days," I said. Fortunately, my face was already hidden by the tea table so I didn't need to cover my embarrassment, but my voice was probably really muffled but I did realize the wisdom in my teacher's words. "…I have forgotten. It's been so long, I've forgotten how difficult magic comes to people and it would probably be especially difficult for someone capable of Endless Nine magic resistance."

"So then, dear child, don't you think it would be best if you apologized to Battler for leaving early during a magic lesson?"

Indeed, I should probably do something like that. In my fear that Battler wasn't adapting well to this magical world of mine, I just left him there, and yet… "Teacher! It would just be too embarrassing. Can't I just talk to Battler again in a really bright and cheery way and pretend I never ditched him on that magic lesson?"

"Whatever it is you think you should do. It would be best to decide quickly; after all, here he comes. He seems rather upset."

What?! Battler? Here? Now? I had to maintain the dignity of the Golden Witch, I couldn't just keep kissing this tea table! I quickly stood up and straightened myself, how embarrassing it would've been if Battler had seen me as that unkempt little girl crying on a tea table.

As Battler approached us, I noticed that his eyes were downcast. My mentor was right, he seemed particularly upset. He was probably angry at me for ditching him and Maria. Virgillia had suggested that I apologized but I didn't think that would be the most effective way to make the situation agreeable again.

"H-Hey Battler!" I said as calmly as possible, although that wasn't much at all.

Battler just stood there with his eyes cast down.. Virgillia wasn't kidding, Battler seemed incredibly upset. But just when I began to think about apologizing to alleviate the situation, Battler did so first.

"I'm sorry," said Battler.

"W-what?" I said, although it would probably be more appropriate to say that I coughed it out.

"Argh, it's useless. Maria told me… stuff, so now I have to apologize. No other way around it."

I was at a loss for words. Even though I had felt pressured to be the one to apologize, Battler had been the one to do so. Just what was this? "W-what are you apologizing for?"

He looked up at me and said, "Doesn't matter. Ihihi. I apologized so I've gotten that off my chest."

"What? All that and you're not even going to elaborate. Truly, you are boorish," I said, surprised at Battler's sudden change in demeanor.

"Ihihihi. That's me, a boorish guy mastered levitation," said Battler. He was smiling in a way that I had never really seen before, not personally at least. But after playing all of those games, I know that this was the kind of smile he shared with his cousins and he was now sharing it with me. It was… nice. So much so, that I had almost forgotten my pathetic display with my mentor.

Battler looked truly happy, and it was doubly amazing because the cause of it was his ability to do a little magic. Certainly, it was low level magic, not unlike what street performers in this age could do but Battler was certainly impressed with himself. I couldn't deny that kind of magic, no matter how small, but as the Endless Witch, of course I had to tease him, at least a little bit…

"Hihihiahaha. 'Mastered levitation'? That's like saying you 'mastered' breathing!" I said, in between bouts of cackling.

Before I knew it, Battler had punched me on the top of my head, not unlike what he used to do to Maria when she annoyed him. But wait, wasn't I a little too tall for Battler to be able to do something like that? No, not for someone who was capable of magic. Battler really had learned.

"Ihihihi. You shouldn't mock people's accomplishments," said Battler. "Think about how they feel after being shot down from their feelings of pride over their little masteries. It might be easy for you but every time you laugh like that again… I'll have to punch you on the head. Ihihi." Even though Battler was lecturing me, he was still grinning like an idiot.

"Muu… Okay, okay… just don't hit me so hard."

"Sorry Beato. I've gotta admit though, magic is pretty handy. If the need ever arises, I'll be able to fight on your level if I keep this up."

Battler had only just mastered some low-level magic and he was already thinking about being able to fight on the same level as me? Ha. That truly was Battler. The only difference was that he was utilizing magic instead of his twisted logic and human tricks. That was fine for me; things would be more fun this way. "But really, how were you able to learn magic like that without me there to teach you? Muu…" I was a little depressed that I wasn't there to take Battler's magic virginity, so to speak, but I suppose it was my fault.

"Who else was there to teach me? Maria of course," said Battler.

"M…Maria?" I was surprised that Maria was able to teach Battler that form of magic. After all, Maria hadn't yet learned how to do it herself. In some aspects, she was a rather accomplished witch; she was an apprentice witch of origins after all. The ill-fated Sakutarou was proof of that. But levitation and flight, those kinds of magic were not really part of Maria's domain.

"You act surprised Beato. To be honest, I was too when Maria said she'd teach me in your stead after all, I didn't know that she knew how to levitate and she didn't. But we both learned together, it was fun."

"I see. That child Maria has always been special; she'll probably surpass me one day…"

"But it won't be today right Beato? So I'd appreciate it if you taught us both some of your awesome magic."

"'Awesome magic'? Fufufu. You're beginning to sound like Maria."

"Ihihi. I guess that's what happens when I'm forced to learn from Maria for even just a bit. So let's get back to magic training with Beato-sensei!"

"…fufufu. That was terrible Battler, but all right. It wouldn't be fair if I deprived my students of my unrivaled magic teachings."

Battler seemed satisfied and I was no longer depressed. But even though he mastered levitation, would he really have the courage to learn to fly? Fufufu. It would be fun to see at least. Battler was making progress in his magic, I didn't have to be afraid of him not adapting in this magical place.

* * *

"So why did you want to go on a walk again, Beato? It seems a little too mundane for a witch like you," said Battler.

"Muu. You don't want to go on a walk with me, Battler?" I said, putting on one of my characteristic pouting faces.

Battler made as if to say something in response but he ended up just sighing for a split second before smiling. "Ihihi. I guess I don't really have much of a choice." Battler still suspected something but my irresistible pouting face made him unable to do anything but just go along with the flow.

So like that, we just walked together. I felt a little red-faced personally but Battler seemed completely at ease. That really was Battler's personality, he could let himself be so carefree but when it came to it, Battler could also be really dependable. Wasn't his confrontation with Eva-Beatrice in that last game proof of that? But remembering that elaborate farce, the genius strategy that it was, was beginning to ruin my mood a bit. How was Battler feeling at this moment in time? I stopped walking and just looked at him.

"Err. What's up Beato?" asked Battler, a little ahead of me.

"Just now, I've noticed that you always have one of your hands in one of your pockets."

"Huh? I don't know what you're…" Battler quickly grew quiet as he realized his own peculiar tendencies that I had cruelly pointed out; it is my nature to tease things like that after all.

"Fufufu. Shouldn't you take your hand out now Battler?"

Battler hesitated to do so for whatever reason. Often times when people's odd mannerisms are brought to light, they quickly attempt to rectify it. Certainly, that is the normal response from normal people to a casual teasing like that. But Battler was not following such a script, was it because he suspected I'd leave a mark the shape of a butterfly on his hand if he took it out of its little haven? I decided to give him no choice in the matter. I pulled his hand out of there and I held onto his arm with both of my own.

"Beato? What are you doing?"

"Isn't it better like this?" I responded. Surely Battler could appreciate a lady holding onto his arm as they walked together.

"Maybe… I mean, I don't really mind," said Battler. "I don't mind but I read a novel where a girl did something like this to a guy, a few minutes later the guy was tied up after having been knocked in the back of the head. Err, you're not planning anything like that are you?"

"Hoh? Something so devious? Fufufu. Nothing so brutal but you might be walking into some kind of a trap that will probably be painful for you… You were correct before when we started this walk, a mundane walk isn't enough to keep me entertained. Fuhihihihaha." I was cackling rather insanely, it seems that even being here in the Golden Land hadn't relieved me of some of my own tendencies. One thing was different though, even though I was audibly crazy, my appearance was quite different. Someone on the outside would've seen this crazy laughing woman holding onto the arm of this man in a really close manner. What did Battler think about this arrangement?

"Ihihihi. Your breasts are rubbing against me," said Battler.

I said nothing.

"What? You aren't going to adjust yourself or anything? I can't really complain but I'm surprised such a haughty witch like you isn't embarrassed or anything."

I was actually embarrassed, maybe just a little. But if this sort of tactic was what Battler was employing to have me let go of him, I wouldn't fall for something as pathetic as that. But then I was basically like Battler was just a few moments ago when I had teased him about his habit of keeping his hand in his pocket. Normally being put on the same level as my opponent would upset me, but for now I would allow it, since we were about to meet some people and Battler would likely find it unpleasant.

We walked like this for a little while longer. It was nice; I wouldn't have minded staying like this for a few more minutes. Unfortunately for these idle moments, there was just too much fun to be had in other things.

"Beatrice, you and my idiot son wanted to meet us or something?" It was Rudolph who was with Kyrie coming up from our left. I had told them I wanted to meet with them earlier along with Battler, although I didn't say why and Battler knew nothing of it. It would of course be perfect to embarrass Battler who had become a bit too complacent since we hadn't played any games lately.

I smiled cheerfully. "Hello Rudolph, Kyrie. Battler, show them some of your magic!" I then pushed Battler forward a bit.

"Wai- What?!" said Battler as he looked back at me.

"Hey, isn't Rudolph the one that told you that magic and stuff like that didn't exist when you were a kid? It'd be awesome if you could show him how wrong he was riiight?" Everyone else was pretty much stupefied. Perhaps I was a little too eager about this.

Rudolph was the first to speak up. "Eh, it's nice that you want to show me some magic Beatrice but being revived and being here in the Golden Land is enough proof isn't it?"

This wasn't going the way I thought it would at all. "I guess…" I said, clearly disappointed.

But then Battler himself spoke up. "Well, Beato has taught me lots of great magic. I should show you what I've been learning, after all, Beato is a great teacher and it would be such a waste if I didn't show off her efforts. You've always wanted me to study right old man?" I was touched a bit, it was obvious Battler was covering for me after I ended up making a fool of myself here, thinking I'd get to embarrass Battler over his comparatively low levels of magic ability.

"That's certainly adorable…" said Kyrie. It was obvious Kyrie also knew Battler was covering for me. I grew a little red as a result. "Then we should see what Battler-kun can do, right Rudolph?"

Rudolph closed his eyes for a moment and sighed, with Kyrie and Battler both insisting that Rudolph see Battler's magic, he was hard-pressed to say no. "I guess, if you all want me to see it so bad… Don't mess up Battler, I'm a busy man so a sub-par magic display isn't worth my time."

Kyrie found Rudolph's claim of being busy to be obviously suspect, after all, he was no longer the president of a company in dire straits. "Oh? What is it exactly that you're busy with? You spend most of your time playing chess with Krauss, poorly I might add."

"Exactly! I can't let that conniving older brother of mine beat me over and over. I need to strategize, train, all of those things and more!"

"Fufufu. If you say so."

I found Kyrie and Rudolph's banter to be quite entertaining. Even though Battler and I didn't have a very different sort of relationship compared to the one between his parents, I was still a little envious.

"All right!" said Battler. "Watch this closely old man; I don't want you to miss it due to your aging eyesight."

Rudolph snorted mockingly as if to say 'Tch. I'm still young enough to be able to hit you on the side of the head for a comment like that,' but he let Battler do his thing, such a dynamic relationship between this father and son, fufufu.

Battler picked up a blade of grass from the ground. He concentrated for just a bit, covered the grass with his fingers and in just a moment a golden butterfly came out and flew onto Rudolph's head.

Kyrie giggled lightly at the display. "It certainly looks good on you Rudolph."

"Gah!" shouted Rudolph before shaking the butterfly off of him. "That's really amazing and all but… Battler! I just remembered. I need to have a talk with you, come over here." Rudolph pulled his son a little down the way, presumably to have a private talk, but it wasn't working quite as intended, Rudolph was a rather loud sort. Kyrie and I just looked at the spectacle dumb-founded. "Battler, I have been a poor father to you over the years. For that I am sorry, but I will do my best to help you with whatever you may need now."

"Uh, thanks?" said Battler, clearly filling ill-at-ease at his father's sudden change in demeanor.

"First off, I need to know your situation."

"Situation?"

"Yeah, as a father I need to know certain things. How are you progressing with Beatrice?" said Rudolph as he made a rather knowing yet inquisitive face.

"Whaaat?! Hahahaha! You two don't listen to this crazy old bastard!" said Battler. He was really flustered.

Kyrie looked at me and giggled a bit. "Fufufu. Battler must really be fond of you to be this flustered. Of all the years I've known him, I haven't seen him get this embarrassed over a girl, I thought because he had taken after Rudolph like that. It seems he just never met the right person."

"Muu. Really?"

"Certainly. Now I'm also curious about what you and Battler do together, which is quite often isn't it?" said Kyrie. This woman was wearing a smile but she seemed a bit envious as well. S-scary.

"T-this and that," I replied, we did a lot of stuff together but nothing like what Rudolph and Kyrie seemed to be implying, magic and games mostly.

"I see. That's interesting, I need to remind Rudolph about how to treat a woman as well I think," said Kyrie before she pushed an unaware Rudolph away, leaving a dumbfounded Battler staring at them as they left.

"Muu… what an odd spectacle," I told Battler.

"Wha? You arranged this meeting; it was obvious something like this was going to happen, especially with my dumb dad. I thought this was the Golden Land, it's almost torture having to interact with the old bastard."

"Fortunately, I think I have their approval…" I said.

"Approval for what?" Battler could be so dense so I did something even his thick skull could comprehend. I walked up to him and held him, burying my face into his chest.

"Do you understand Battler?" I said, my voice muffled against him.

Battler hadn't moved, he hadn't reciprocated by holding me as well, was something wrong? That fear lingered for a split second before Battler alleviated them as he held me in his arms. "Yeah, I figured it was something like that."

I looked up to see him. I wanted to see his eyes, in them what would be inside them? Would his family be in them, that life he left behind, or could it be like before when I decided that this way was the best. It was like that time; I was in his eyes, and only me. I was happy and I slightly regretted telling him I would scoop out his eyeballs all those times before.

"I really like you Battler, it seems like I don't even need to ask, but you feel the same way too right?"

"Yeah, although I'm a bit surprised to be like this with the witch from the portrait. Ihihi."

"When did you start being fond of me?" I asked. I wondered if I was acting like those annoying girls who constantly asked their love such annoying questions, but I didn't care too much, I just wanted to hear Battler reply. I thought this might have been because part of me was nagging at me about whether any of this was right for Battler; rather, I needed to be reassured of that fact. But I suppressed that dangerous thought; I just wanted to hear Battler.

"Probably, when you faced that evil witch and became a true witch. That was probably when I fell for you. When you did so much to let Kanon and Jessica have just one more moment to share their love, I wanted to stand by you then as well."

True witch… That distinction doesn't exist but I didn't say that. Instead I said, "Muu. But we played so many games together; only in that last game did you start to fall for me? Didn't you recognize my beauty; am I not the embodiment of your ideal Battler? Or what about my charming personality?"

"You certainly do look like my type, and I did think you were funny at times. But you could become unpleasant so easily when you still weren't a true witch like Virgillia." I tensed up a bit; did it really take that trick for Battler to notice me? Battler held me a bit closer when he felt that.

"I was fond of you for a long time Battler. Even when you saw me at that tea party I hosted and you denied my existence, I thought you were bold and I knew we'd have fun. And those times I said I'd love you forever if you became my furniture, it wasn't all mocking… Although it wasn't as fun when you were my furniture Battler, that's why I riled you up afterwards."

"Ihihi. You're definitely that kind of person. If I was ever about to give up in a game against you, I bet you would goad me into continuing by getting me pissed off or something."

"Y-yeah." Hadn't I planned on doing that at the end of the last game? Instead, I let Battler sign his defeat and be with me here. I must have tensed up again because Battler once again held me closer. I held onto him tighter as well, even though being in the Golden Land meant that there was no chance I could lose him, I still held onto him tightly as if letting go meant Battler would be lost to me forever. "I'm really glad you're here Battler," I said once more.

"Heh. I know, you've told me so many times already right? I should be the one who's glad, being able to be here in this great place."

"Muu. Then we can both be glad together." I then closed my eyes and rested the side of my face on Battler's chest. I was willing to rest like this for just a little longer…

* * *

"Ahhhhh! I'm going to fall! This is scary! Let me down! Let me down!" Battler was screaming at the height of his lungs. This sort of screaming should be reserved for something frightening. But, I was screaming at the height of my lungs as well, but for an entirely different reason.

"Kyahahahahaha! Scary? This is fun right? Fun!!! Flying is fun!"

Battler's magical abilities had finally gotten to the point where I felt we could tackle flight, the thing that separates a witch from a mere human. After all, when a human thinks of a witch, does he not think of a person taking flight? Albeit, this is usually thought of as being done upon a broom or pitchfork, or some other similarly crude tool, but those things were essentially training wheels for minor witches. I could skip this for Battler's training; I thought I could at least. Unfortunately, I had already forced the both of us into the air. One doesn't learn swimming by practicing on the ground; likewise one can't learn how to fly by staying on the ground.

"I'll just close my eyes; after I count to three I'll be safe and sound on nice solid ground. Y-yeah! I'll do that and it will definitely happen!"

"Definitely don't do that Battler. You need to concentrate or else you'll fall down, and splat! You'll be nothing but a pancake on the ground." For some reason, saying that didn't help to ease Battler's extreme fear. This made me rethink my stance on the broom bit.

The brooms themselves aren't inherently magical; the ability to fly comes from the person himself. However, brooms could be enhanced magically to augment flying abilities, but the most common reason for a broom was to have something to hold onto as a witch first learns to fly, training wheels essentially. I didn't think it was necessary, after all, George who is much less magically adept than Battler was able to accomplish such a feat his first time without such training wheels. Surely Battler would be able to. Of course, Battler's fear seemed to inhibit his flying and so I came to the conclusion that a tool like a broom would be needed. But there was nothing around that could serve that purpose, and if I didn't act soon Battler would probably fall and I'd have to remind him of his form before his transformation into a human pancake.

"Battler, hold my hand," I said.

"Wait. What?" Battler was clearly not seeing where I was going with this.

"You're having difficulty staying in the air, if you don't do this then you will fall. The drop won't be pleasant." I held my hand out to him. Battler said nothing but he nodded and took it. The effect was obvious, the previously wobbly Battler who probably resembled a bird trying to fly with one of its wings clipped, was finally stable in the air. He really did need the support. "This is fine right Battler?"

"Y-yeah," Battler seemed a little nervous at this arrangement. Perhaps it was the realization that a fatal drop was being prevented only by the support of a woman, or it could be something else… Either way, I wanted to make this a little more comfortable so I gave Battler a violent tug towards me. "Gah!" Battler was obviously surprised at this sudden movement.

"Kyahaha. Isn't it better like this now Battler?" I was holding his arm closely with both of my own. Surely he wouldn't fall like this right?

"It's all right but did you really need to pull me like that?" Battler was looking off to the side a bit as though he didn't want to confront me with such a question. It was obvious he knew the answer.

"Was there another way?"

"Ihihi. I guess not." Battler was able to joke like this while in flight. Acting as his support really did do the trick. It was nice acting as Battler's support in this, similar to when I stopped Eva-Beatrice's rampage when Battler was unable to. It was nice being dependable for this man. But it was funny; right now I was essentially acting as a stand-in for a broom for Battler. Wasn't this the reverse of our usual relationship? I didn't have so much pride as to let that concern me, I once scrounged for clues from corpses with a questionable payoff. At least now, I could enjoy Battler's company like this.

"This _is_ fun isn't it Battler?"

"I can honestly say, flying isn't so bad when the wind isn't turbulent." But the wind didn't change at all since the start of this flight.

"Hoh? The wind? Isn't it something else, someone else?" I was teasing Battler so that he would acknowledge that it was my presence that is helping him get over his fear of flight.

"Ihihihi. You know more about flying than I do, so I wouldn't really know."

Ha. He wouldn't acknowledge it. Battler liked to play games like that. It would be fun to get the words, 'Beato is a really great teacher!' from him. I contemplated letting go of him so that he would start crying for me. Wouldn't that be nice? Fufufu. However, something else caught my eye. Way down on the ground, like tiny ants, I recognized the forms of Kanon and Jessica. It had been a while since I spoke with them. I decided to see how they were doing, Battler in tow of course.

"Battler, do you see Kanon and Jessica down there?"

Battler squinted his eyes; it didn't seem appear as though he was able to recognize them from up here. "Wha? I don't see anything."

"Fufufu. I suppose we need to get closer then!" And then I decided to make a rapid descent down towards the ground, Battler still with me.

Battler closed his eyes and began to scream. "Wait! Ahhhhhh!!!!!!!!" Hearing Battler scream was always funny for me, but this one was particularly drawn out. "-ahhhhhhh!!!!!" Really drawn out. "-ahhhhh!!!!"

"Battler, we're already on the ground," I said.

"-aaaahhhhh…. Wait… Huh?" Battler slowly opened his eyes as his mind began to register that he was safely on the ground. I certainly knew he was slow but not like this.

Kanon and Jessica just stared at Battler blankly. Jessica as if to say, 'What an idiot' and Kanon, well he tended to have that kind of look so I wasn't able to interpret it but it probably wasn't far off from Jessica's.

"Huh? Kanon? Jessica? Please tell me you didn't hear most of my screaming."

"Unfortunately," said Jessica, "We did. Kanon-kun and I were having such a nice time too. Then of course, you had to come along." Jessica sighed. "Beato, can you put Battler on a leash or something?"

I was amused by the comment. "Hoh? Do you perhaps keep Kanon on a leash?"

Kanon became indignant, I found that even funnier. "Honestly Beatrice-sama, such a crude joke. Milady would never have to resort to such a method."

"That's right," said Jessica, "Kanon-kun is a perfect gentleman."

"Really, I'm jealous. I have to be stuck with Battler," I said.

"Hey!" said Battler.

We laughed and had fun. After a while, Jessica and Kanon excused themselves and left, leaving just Battler and me alone.

"Battler, it really is great here isn't it? We have everything, magic, friends and family, even each other."

"Ihihi. Yeah, we have everything. But… nevermind."

"Huh? You were about to say something Battler. What was it?"

"It's just, I can't help but feel as though something is missing."

"Missing? What can possibly be missing?"

As if food was trapped in his throat, Battler tried to say it, as if his heart was pushing past his vocal chords, a word his mind had forgotten. Not a word, rather a name. "A-A-ng…"

Battler couldn't finish it before he forgot all about it. I knew what it was though, the name he was trying to say, 'Ange', his sister.

* * *

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Teacher! Battler really doesn't like it here. I thought it would be enough, just him and me but he isn't satisfied," I said, burying my face in my teacher's lap.

"In what way isn't he satisfied, Beatrice?"

"Ange."

* * *

The next day I put on a cheerful face and tried to find Battler. Even if those regrets were there, I believed that if I was as cheerful as I could possibly be then Battler would be as well; after all, that's magic.

Unfortunately when I found Battler, he was seeped in blood but he was standing still. It was a paradoxical sight.

"B-Battler! What happened?" I asked him.

His back was facing me, but when he heard me, he turned around. Tears were streaming down his face. Despite all of the blood, I wanted to rush up and comfort him, ease his pain. But I could feel even then that what caused his tears wasn't due to any injury, despite what the blood may have indicated. But still, it was obvious that the blood was linked to whatever was causing his tears.

Seeing me, Battler suddenly looked angry. "What happened!? You happened!"

"H-Huh?" I said stupidly.

"Don't pretend you don't know. Don't you dare! Ange, she told me, she just died telling me! Because of you, her family, h-her O-Onii-chan were taken away from her!"

"I don't understand."

He quickly held out a clenched fist and opened. His hand was also seeped in blood. He opened it, inside was pink hair bobbles.

"Do you understand now?"

"Y-yeah. I understand." It was probably something like this. Ange's sister, someone who Bernkastel made into a piece, came here and sacrificed herself to tell Battler that I was at fault.

His tears suddenly died out as if he finally reached some kind of understanding. However, looking into his eyes, I understood the source of that understanding. "She said I had to defeat you," he said calmly, a stark contrast to the Battler not more than a moment ago.

"Why would you want to defeat me? I already won. Isn't it fine? We're having fun here." My voice was probably detached, there was just a sinking feeling in my heart.

"Fun?" Battler said, as if laughing at the notion. "Fun flying like witches and doing magic right? That kind of fun?"

"Yes, things you wouldn't be able to do in a thousand years otherwise." I wished I bit my tongue before making that comment.

"The logic of this world... doesn't make sense to me," said Battler. "It never did. The kind of logic found here is nothing like that of the real world's."

I muttered softly, "Don't you mean _your world_?" I wonder if he heard, but firmly and with the conviction expected of a person carrying the title of the Endless Witch I said, "It's true, the logic of the real world means nothing here in the Golden Land. I wanted to make this world yours as well Battler. I wanted you to be a part of _my world_. Why are you unable to forget the needless worries of the real world and just be happy with me here?"

"I did before. I thought it was fine. I didn't remember that I had things I left behind in the real world. Even though things here still didn't make sense to me. It was fine..." Battler trailed off, as if trying to recall what was so 'fine' about it.

That made me sad. "If it was fine before, why wouldn't it be fine now? What happened with your sister is regrettable, but just because she came here doesn't change anything." I was callous, I don't know why. Jealousy perhaps?

Battler grimaced, remembering what was surely a painful sight. "It's like in a story I read... It's about a guy who meets a girl claiming to be from the future. The main character initially didn't ask around to see if that girl lived in the neighborhood simply because he didn't want to undermine the make-believe structure of the story that girl made, even though he didn't believe in the validity of that structure, he still didn't have the heart to send it toppling. I'm the same way, if there's a girl who says she's a beautiful witch who's able to make everyone happy by taking them to a paradise, I don't have the heart to send it crashing down."

"Fufufu. I know that story. I'm surprised you read such sappy stuff, or did you just watch the anime adaptation?" Even now in this tense situation, I still tried to joke, hoping to obtain a response in kind.

"You might be right," said Battler. However, there was none of that bright cheerfulness when Battler normally went along with my teasing. Still, I tried.

"Fuhihi. But in that story, didn't the girl really come from the future and they lived happily ever after?" Wouldn't it be nice if Battler accepted me as a witch and we lived happily ever after? It had looked that way for a while, maybe it could still be so.

"It's just a story. In reality, things like that don't exist, especially witches. That's why I was so dumb and lost the game, I just didn't have the heart or the conviction to beat you down. But now… I can do it, no problem. For Ange's sake, I'll beat you down and cast aside the illusions and delusions of witches!"

Battler then softened his voice before continuing. "That shabby form you talked about at the end of that last game… For your benefit, I pretended not to see it, but all this time, I knew that true form existed! AHHHHH!!! It's useless, it's all useless! I'll see through to that form of yours and I will end your existence! If that's what it takes for me to go home to Ange… I'll do that. Yeah! I'll completely crush your existence, go home to Ange, and I'm taking my family, the servants, everyone with me!"

There was no point in trying to convince Battler anymore. In his eyes, I was no longer reflected in them. Only his family and Ange were there. I had been forgotten. Well then…"Kyahahahahahaha!!!!! I'd like to see you try, Ushiromiya BATTLERRRRR!!!!"

The Golden Land began dying. The rose petals turned into brown crisps as they scattered wildly along the air. Until Battler understands the truth, a victory achieved by any other means, a happy end for both Battler and me, is impossible. However, when he understood maybe then I could see myself in his eyes again.

* * *

A/N: I am highly considering changing the ending for this. This reset ending doesn't fit well in canon anyway, not like in my other story, Lost in the Witch's Embrace. Also, please forgive the things that don't fit well with current knowledge of Episode 5. This was written over two months ago and I've only found the time to post it just now. Please, tell me what you think.


End file.
